halofandomcom-20200222-history
William-043
Petty Officer Second Class William-043 was a SPARTAN-II supersoldier. Because the SPARTAN-IIs' numbers had been thinned by the war, it seems that he developed a close working relationship with Frederic-104. He was one of the few Spartans to survive the catastrophic Fall of Reach, but he was later killed on Onyx by a Mgalekgolo pair, after valiantly engaging them in hand-to-hand combat. Complying with Office of Naval Intelligence Directive 930, William-043 was listed as MIA, continuing the tradition that Spartans never die. Personality and Description Will was resolved to be a very reserved, but extremely determined individual. John-117 once noted that "He never failed to complete his missions." When he was younger, he always had jokes and riddles that kept the spirits of the Spartans high. Over the years, his lifetime of combat hardened him, as it had all of the Spartans. John-117 thought that something special in Will had been lost. He preferred his shortened name, "Will" over "William," which he thought of as too formal. He seems to have a talent for using the Rocket launcher. He could shoot down a moving Banshee at long range. He also shows exceptional hand-to-hand combat skills. Before his death, he was able to fight and slay a Hunter in unarmed combat. This was a valiant action that cost him his life, as he was struck at point-blank range by the other Hunter's Assault cannon. Will is considered to be one of the most courageous Spartans, alongside Sam-034 and Kurt-051. Biography Early Childhood William-043 was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program in 2517, at age six, when Dr. Catherine Halsey singled him out as a physically and intellectually superior child. He was then replaced with a Flash Clone and taken to Reach, where he was trained by Deja and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez alongside the rest of the Spartan children. He was part of the missions to the Military Reservation 01478-B, Military Wilderness Training Preserve, and several missions in the Highland Mountains. Reach Will was never mentioned by name until the Fall of Reach. He was assigned as Red-Twelve, part of Fred's team. As the group descended to the surface of Reach, their Pelican, Bravo 001, was shot down. The Spartans were forced to jump from the crashing Pelican. William suffered injuries upon landing, including a cracked tibia and some internal bleeding. These injuries severely hampered his fighting abilities, but he continued on, as he was a Spartan. Some biofoam was all that he needed to mend these injuries. Nevertheless, he was then assigned to lead team "Delta" by Fred. His team consisted of five other Spartans as well as the remains of Charlie Company. They were to secure the fallback position for the Spartans; CASTLE Base. Though separated from the Charlie Company Marines and three of the Spartans, Will, Vinh-030, and Isaac-039 managed to make it to the entrance of the facility. They were unable to enter it until Fred and Kelly-087 met up with them and whispered Oly Oly Oxen Free into the speaker of the facility. It turned out that Dr. Halsey was in the facility, and she let them in. Seeing that William's injuries were the least severe, she sent him and Fred on a supply run in the base, and they picked up the new Magnums and Battle Rifles in the facility. The five Spartans and Dr. Halsey were then forced to retreat to the mining caves beneath the base after Dr. Halsey activated Operation: WHITE GLOVE. They were trapped there for several days. While waiting for the Covenant to attack, William received a better tracking system on his HUD, which improved his accuracy at nearly 1,000 meters. A Covenant strike on the base forced them deeper into the mountain until they discovered the Forerunner Crystal artifact. It sent a spike of radiation that allowed the Covenant to triangulate their position, and a Gravity Lift soon appeared, sending Elites and Jackals pouring into the caves. The five Spartans and Dr. Halsey attempted to escape into another tunnel, but as they ran into a nearby cavern. Vinh and Isaac disappeared, presumably KIA. The two did manage to drop Satchel Charges and collapse the entrance, which protected Will, Fred, Kelly, and Dr. Halsey for several hours until they were rescued by Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and John. Will was then brought aboard a Spirit and taken to the captured Ascendant Justice, under control of Cortana. OPERATION: FIRST STRIKE Will was then designated as Blue-Five for the Spartans' extra vehicular mission to repair the damaged Plasma Conduit while the ship was in an anomalous Slipspace bubble. He managed to survive, braving the saboteur Elites as well as dangerous rogue Plasma Bolts of the bubble.Halo: First Strike, page 223 Will was then a part of Operation: FIRST STRIKE. He went along with John, Fred, Linda, and Grace to the Unyielding Hierophant where he followed them into the core of the ship and helped detonate the Fusion reactors. They then returned to Earth aboard the Gettysburg.Halo: First Strike, page 325 Battle of Earth During the continuing Battle of Earth, Will aided Fred-104 and Linda-058 in defending Earth for two weeks after the disappeared. Will and Blue Team stopped a Covenant invasion of Mount Erebus in Antarctica through use of a HAVOK Nuclear Warhead. They also destroyed Covenant forces on the sea floor near the Yucatan Peninsula. Lastly, Blue Team went to Havana, Cuba, to battle Covenant forces who had taken control of the Centennial Orbital Elevator and were attempting to use it to bring captured FENRIS Nuclear Warheads to orbiting ships. Blue Team destroyed the Covenant forces, captured the warheads, and destroyed it's sister ship. Soon, Lord Hood sent a transmission to Fred-104 informing them that Doctor Halsey requested Spartan reinforcements on Onyx. William, Fred, and Linda traveled to Onyx by capturing the Covenant Destroyer Bloodied Spirit and using it to travel there. Onyx After landing on Onyx, William and the other Spartans soon encountered Kurt-051, Halsey, Kelly-087, Mendez, and the SPARTAN-IIIs. After Blue Team was informed of the situation on Onyx, the ONI AI Endless Summer informed the group of his discovery of a Forerunner facility at the "tip" of the planet that was producing Onyx Sentinels. The group decided that they needed to destroy the factory. The group disabled the factory and pressed on towards the core of the planet. Will and the surviving Spartans arrived at the entrance to the core, which was a portal. The Covenant soon arrived and the two groups engaged in a large battle. Will's final act was to leap forward and engage a pair of Hunters without a weapon, in order to distract them so that Kelly could recover from a concussive blast, which had also killed Holly. He killed one of the Hunters by ripping a large amount of Lekgolo out of the colony. A momentary cease fire occurred among the Covenant, as they had never seen a Hunter engaged or killed in this manner. The creature's bond brother shot him with its Assault cannon. He took a single step towards the Hunter after the blast melted the front of his MJOLNIR armor, and then collapsed and died. Will is the first SPARTAN and human to fight a Hunter pair in hand-to-hand combat, and succeeded in killing one as a result.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 361 Appearances *''Halo: First Strike '' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' Sources ru:Уилл-043 043, William Category:Deceased characters